Sentiments
by petites sorcires
Summary: C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer mais ce ne sont pas des fics ou plutôt disons c'est une sorte de receuil de One Shot ...ce premier concerne un personnage que j'aime beaucoup mais qui n'est pas toujours compris


Salut !! c encore moi avec un receuil de one shot ...Mias attention cen 'est pas des fics mais des pesnes ou plutôt les pensées que m'inspirent les différens personnages d'Harry potter ï

Disclaimers :

Me revoilà avec un nouveau personnage . C'est une fois encore un personnage qui me plait bien et ecore une fois ce n'est pas vraiment une fanfic mais juste des sentiments que j'exprime par eux ou qu'ils me font exprimer  
  
Maudit à vie .... De sa moitié  
  
Un jeune garçon vient d'arriver à Poudlard pour la seconde année consécutive . Autour de lui tous rient , s'amusent ...ils sont tous heureux d'être revenu à Poudlard et de commencer une nouvelle année scolaire avec leur amis ...Tous ? Non pas lui , mais rapprochez vous regardez le bien , c'est le seul qui est assis à sa table , les élèves restent éloignés de lui , il est tout seul . Il se lève , cela ne sert à rien de rester ici tout seul autant aller retrouver sa salle commune et le bon feu paisible qui y ronfle , il aura au moins l'impression de se sentir moins seul . En chemin , il continue à retourner des rêves d'amitié impossible et se cogne contre 2 élèves ...Des Serpentards !!!

-Regarde devant toi !Un seconde année qui me bouscule !! s'exclama-t-il dégoûté

Et un de ses monstrueux Gryffondor qui plus est ! Rajouta le plus grand des Serpentard en attrapant notre jeune ami par le col . Ce dernier piquer par le mot se jette sur le Serpentard en question et d'une force surhumaine , le fit basculer par terre , ses yeux lancent des éclairs . Il sent la bête en lui qui réclame de la viande fraîche , Il a faim , il y a trop longtemps trop longtemps . Mais qu'était-il en train de penser ? Il se contente de mettre un coup de poing aux Serpentard et de s'éloigner en courant laissant ce dernier effrayé de la force de ce jeune garçon ...Qu'était-il sur le point de faire ? Il avait failli le manger ! Boire son sang ! CE repaître de sa viande fraîche . Il avait cru ce démon endormi en lui , qu'il ne sortirait plus maintenant qu'il était un peu plus âgé ....Mais non , il était toujours là en lui et sommeillait en lui . Il atteignit enfin la salle commune des Gryffondor et alla s'asseoir sans un bruit , près du feu . Deux élèves se rapprochent de lui , il l'es sens arriver même s'il avait les yeux fermer :

-Ca va on a vu ces deux idiots de Serpentard et ce qu'il t'on fait ....

-Et la pâté que tu leur a mis ...Hahaha c'est bien fait pour eux ....

-Enfin , on est venu te dire que si jamais t'a besoin d'aide , de parler ...ou autre on est là

-Mais heu ...pour les devoirs va plutôt vers Evans parce que Sirius c'est pas trop ça ...

-Comment !?!

-Tu ma bien entendu Siri

-Tu as parfaitement tort Potter Jamesie

-Ho ! Tais toi un peu et c'est soit Potter soit James y a ni les deux ni Jamesie

-Okay mon Jamesounet

Le jeune Gryffondor éclata de rire , décidément James Potter et Sirius Black avait le don pour vous faire rire même lorsque vous étiez d'Humeur morose . Les deux intéressés s'éloignèrent lorsque un autre garçon les appela , et notre jeune ami retomba dans la mélancolie et soupira jamais il n'aurais d'ami comme cela , non pas que les élèves ne l'appréciait pas non pas du tout mais il n'y avait pas cette affinité avec eux ...Ces atomes crochus qui fait que l'on est attirer par les ou par l'autre ...IL en était certain on l'en avait bien prévenu « une vie de damné tu vivras, jamais d'amis tu n'auras car ton sang par un monstre t'a été transmis et à ton tour tu es un monstre... »les élèves les plus sensibles ou sensitif à cela ne l'approchait pas, il le repoussait bien sans aucune raison apparente , il sentit quelque chose en lui qui les mettait dans une sorte de mal à l'aise mais cela s'était pour tous ....Et même si en supposant qu'il en trouve qui ne le rejettent pas comment se faire de vrais amis tout en leur cachant la vérité ? L'amitié n'est-elle pas fondé sur la vérité ? Ne doit-on pas tout ce dire ? Non pas tout le temps «Mon chéri ,ça ne fait rien, ton apparence ne me dérange pas »avait dit sa mère mais alors pourquoi lui interdisait elle d'inviter des camarades et l'enfermait-elle dans la maison nuits et jours ?....Si sa propre mère inconsciemment le rejetait alors ...ses amis ,imaginaires fut-ils, comment allaient-ils réagir ? Et si jamais il le disait une seule chose arriverait ...il serait rejeté ! Mais rejeté ne l'est-il pas déjà ? La communauté magique l'avait déjà fait en rejetant tous ceux de son espèce, et ses parents eurent beaucoup de mal à le faire entrer à Poudlard à cause de ...sa différence . Si Dumbledore n'avait été là ....Il n'était même pas classé être humain, ou sorcier non il était classé créatures et dangereuse qui plus est ...Personne ne voudra jamais de lui même s'il réussi d'hypothétiques études . Toutes les portes lui était fermés , aucun avenir, aucun ami et aucun sentiment d'amour de joie ou d'amour alors là il ne fallait pas rêver . Seul dans la chambre commune qu'il avait rejoint , il se mit à rire nerveusement , puis son rire devint hystérique ...l'amour ? Une femme , des enfants ? C'en était Hilarant ! Tous ça à cause d'une ridicule chose ! Toute sa vie était gâchée ! Il frappa un peu partout dans les murs il n'avait rien à faire du tapage qu'il produisait RIEN !Il se savait tranquille les autres ,James , Sirius et Peter, ne venaient pas maintenant de toute façon qui viendrais dans sa chambre à cette heure ? Vie de Maudit , vie de rejeté et pas seulement par la société , vie tragique de proscrit et de malheur ....Enfin il retomba par terre et se mit dans un coin sombre de la pièce et laissa ses larmes couler librement ...Un Monstre ,il était un monstre rien de plus ...sans amis , sans avenir ....Un monstre sanguinaire ...Ce n'était pas de sa faute , il n'a jamais demandé à le devenir pourquoi le rejetait-on donc ainsi ? ...Le Monde était injuste ! Les lois qui le régissent aussi ... ! Sans amis , rejeté, et même parfois traqué il était destinés à finir mort tout seul encore une fois et ornant quelque tableau de chasse ou autre pourquoi pas dans un de ces zoos ?Dans une cage à jamais enfermé avec les autres danger publics à St mangouste ou à Azkaban ...La mort il l'espérait il était tout seul sans rien mais à sa place ne la voudriez vous donc pas non plus ? Ne mentez pas lorsque vous êtes enfermé chez vous , que vos parents évitent d'en parler vous regardent parfois effrayé , que vous n'avez aucun avenir, que vous savez que certains collectionneurs cherche votre peau et qu'ils ont le droit de vous traquer , que vous pouvez tuer n'importe qui n'importe quand ...Vous n'êtes qu'une plaie sur ce monde et c'est ce qu'il avait l'impression d'être une plaie, une tâche indélébile ....Qu'ils vous faut à chaque comment vous contrôler et LE contrôler ...le monstre qui sommeille en vous, il ne faut pas le libérer ...Il regarda le ciel ses larmes coulant encore et ses yeux brillants plus que jamais de leur couleur si étrange lorsqu'il était loup garou comme des étoiles au firmament , et la Lune qu'il regardait se reflétée puissante ,dans son croissant ,dans ses yeux ,comme si elle lui murmurait « attend mon ami je conduis ta vie , je te dirige avec moi tu naquis , avec moi tu mourras »,La lune ce qu'il pouvait la détester ! Si elle n'existait pas jamais il ne deviendrai ce qu'il est JAMAIS ! « je ne vais vraiment pas bien ...la Lune ...je m'en prend même à a Lune ...n'importe quoi ! Je sais bien qu'il restera à jamais c'était stupide de croire qu'il partirait qu'il me laisserai il sera toujours moi et je serai toujours lui, une moitié l'un de l'autre » ...Pendant qu'il parlait de cela le clair de Lune augmenta et son ombre apparu , il s'agissait bien pour l'une d'une jeune garçon mais la seconde tait celle d'une sorte de mi –chien mi homme . Il releva sa manche et une cicatrice bleue brilla de même chez ses deux ombres il leva le bras quelque peu et regarda son ombre créature... elle se rejoignaient les deux se rejoignit comme la moitié d'un même tout . Remus Lupin abaissa sa manche et mit sa tête entre ses bras croisés ses genoux ramenés contre lui, laissant ses larmes couler à grée ...  
  
Voilà ce chapitre est un plus long j'espère qu'il vous plaira si oui (ou non) rewieu please  
Encore une fois cela n'est pas une fanfic juste mes sentiments et ce que me font ressentir certains personnages ....si vous souhaiter en avoir un en particulier dites le moi en mettant une rewieu j'essaierai de faire pour le mieux


End file.
